


Cheer Me Up

by F1_rabbit



Series: Dan Squared [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Dany have a few bad races but at least they've got each other to make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Canada

Dany's had an awful day; endless interviews with the media speculating about his future, lots of people saying that his result in Monaco was a fluke and asking if he'll be able to do it again. After six hours of this he's ready to curl up into a ball and sleep. He's tempted to call Dan but he knows that his mega-cheery persona will stop his planned evening of wallowing. Sometimes he just needs to sit with his pain for a bit, rather than hiding it with a smile like Dan does.

He's just got home when he hears someone in the living room and Dany hurries through to see what's happening. Dany had given Dan a set of keys for emergencies but he'd never expected him to use them. He's just lounging on the sofa and playing with his phone.

"Christian said you'd had a rough day so I thought I'd come and cheer you up," Dan says and Dany spots his lips twitch, preparing to stretch into his familiar grin.

"Don't you do it!" Dany says, his evening of feeling sorry for himself slowly going out of the window with every millimetre that Dan's smile grows.

"Do what?" Dan says and his smile picks up at one side, preparing to unleash the full grin at any second.

"You better not do it," Dany tries to scowl but he can feel his smile picking up. He mentally curses Dan for cheering him up but at the same time he's really glad that he's got someone who cares enough to bother.

"Do what?" Dan smirks as reclines back on the sofa, giving Dany a good show of all his muscles. "This?" he says as he unleashes the full grin and all of Dany's bad mood disappears.

"Damn you and your cheery smile," Dany grins. He flops down onto the sofa next to Dan, he's told Dan many times how much he loves his dorky grin and how it makes him feel better when he's sad.

Dan draws him into a big hug and ruffles his hair, the hug turns into little kisses along the side of Dany's neck and he gasps in pleasure before Dan picks him up easily, to the surprise of both of them, and carries him to bed.

The clothes are stripped off in a flurry, one of Dany's socks will later be found on top of the light shade, and then they're diving into bed. Dan takes his time slowly teasing Dany before tenderly making love to him, their breathless moans echoing around the house until Dany's screaming in pleasure.

"I love you," Dany sighs before tensing up in fear.

"I love you too," Dan says, the grin widening as he adds, "mate."

They both laugh and Dany thanks his guardian angel that he met someone like Dan, who can make him smile just with his presence.

*****

Thirteenth, _thirteenth_ , Dan thinks. He can’t believe how bad the weekend was, especially after the high of Monaco. Dany made ninth, which although it’s not that spectacular either, at least it gets him some points.

He’s now got the walk of shame in front of the media, so he puts on his best fake smile and heads out to face the world. After what feels like a million questions he’s asked the worst question of all, "How are you still smiling?"

Dan’s far too honest for his own good and replies, "I’m laughing because I don’t want to cry," before heading on to the next interview. He has no idea that across the paddock in the motorhome, Dany is watching that exact interview and wishing he was there to give him a hug.

When he finally gets back to the hotel it’s late, he’d spent a while at the garage going over the data, trying to see where it had gone wrong. There was no sign of Dany, probably out celebrating his two points he assumes, before shaking himself out of it. Being bitter about Dany’s success is not who he is, he never wants to be that guy, putting down other peoples’ achievements.

As he steps into his room Dan notices that the air is moist, like someone’s just had a shower. He rushes into the room and sees Dany lying on the bed, wearing just a pair of shorts and reading a book. Dany places the book down when he sees Dan and the way his face lights up at the sight of him makes Dan’s heart flutter.

"How are you doing, mate?" Dany says.

Dan smiles some more at how their little joke can cheer him up so quickly. "Better now comrade," he retorts as he wanders across to the bed to lie next to Dany.

Dany draws him into a hug before kissing him on the forehead, "I’ve run a bath for you and there’s beer in the fridge."

"Are you going to join me?" Dan says, his smile now a full blown grin. He doesn’t hesitate in stripping off all his clothes and heading for the bath. As he gets into the bath, the warm water exquisite around his aching soul, he hears the jingle of the fridge being opened as Dany appears with two cans of his favourite beer. Dany hands him a can and clinks a little toast before sliding in behind him in the bath, wrapping his long lanky limbs around him and kissing along the side of his neck until Dan sighs with contentment.

Dan puts his empty can down at the side of the bath before twisting round in the bath, splashing water everywhere until he’s on top of Dany, who wastes no time in diving in for a kiss. It’s passionate and messy, but every tiny sigh is filled with desire. Dany’s arching against him and Dan feels his long talented fingers wrap around both their cocks. Dan can feel his smile as they kiss, their lips never separating as Dany keeps the same steady pace, moaning into his mouth as he gets closer to his orgasm.

Each brush of lips, every moan brings Dan closer to coming, his arms starting to tire from holding himself up, trying not to crush Dany. He feels a thumb brush across the tip of his cock and it triggers the most satisfying orgasm, love and peace spreading through his body and wiping away all the negative thoughts. Restoring his calm, cheery personality.

"You’re perfect," Dany sighs, as Dan snuggles in on top of him, squished in the small bath tub.

"So are you."


	2. Hugs in the Hills

"Oh come on Daniel," Dany sighs over the team radio. They'd spent all night discussing the best strategy for the team, as well as the best way to get round the track with their car, as it's going to be a tough weekend at their home race. Both of them have ten place penalties for going over the engine allowance and this track is not really suited to their car, which is ironic. So when he sees his boyfriend running over the gravel, Dany feels a little bit frustrated.

Back at the garage they're in Dan's little room, Dany's sitting on his lap, kissing at the side of his neck, trying to reassure him that it's all going to be ok.

"I was on the podium by this time last year," Dan sighs, "I'd won a race already."

Dany increases the intensity of the hug, wrapping his lanky limbs around Dan's broad shoulders. "You'll be on the podium again," Dany says, " _We'll_ be on the podium this year!"

"It just feels so far away."

"I know but we'll get there, we're an awesome team," Dany says with a final kiss before hopping off of Dan's lap. "Come on, we've got a debrief, don't want to make Christian angry!"

Dan laughs, thankful to have such a wonderful boyfriend and teammate, he's going to have to do something to surprise Dany, let him know how much he's loved and appreciated.

*****

"Daniil Vyacheslavovich Kvyat, will you do me the honour of…" Dan pauses for dramatic irony, he's on one knee holding a cupcake, "…going out to dinner with me?"

Dany collapses in a fit of giggles, he's not sure if it's Dan's horrific pronunciation of his name, or the fact that he's asking him out on date in a rather dramatic fashion while brandishing a cupcake and wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Sorry mate, your middle name's a nightmare to pronounce," Dan says, handing the cupcake to Dany with a kiss on the cheek before perching on the end of the bed next to him.

"It's not a middle name in the way you're thinking," Dany says as he licks at the icing on the cupcake, it's not intentional that it looks so arousing to Dan, he's watching in fascination as Dany's tongue darts out to scoop up tiny bits of the coloured frosting.

When Dan looks confused Dany elaborates, "My Dad's name is Vyacheslav, Vyacheslavovich literally means 'son of Vyacheslav'. That's all, it's not like your middle names."

"Huh," Dan says, he's been telling Dany for years that 'awesome' is his middle name although he's bound to see his passport one day and realise it isn't true.

"You're cute when you're confused," Dany jests as he takes a bite out of the cupcake.

Dan spots the stray bit of icing on Dany's nose and leans in to lick it off. The gasp of pleasure it forces out of Dany is amazing and he tilts Dany's head so that he can kiss his sweet lips. Dany sighs and it brings Dan back to reality.

"We better get dressed, the reservation's for half seven," Dan says, and Dany notices the clock on the wall showing that it's nearly seven already, they'd stayed late at the factory to look over the data from the simulator.

They both quickly get dressed, the groan from Dany displeasure at having to stop their fun just as it was getting started and Dan watches him try and zip up his jeans around his half hard cock with a look of amusement and concern.

The restaurant is a nice Italian place, a favourite for both of them, although they've never been here together. There's some booths at the back which shelters them from prying eyes, and the ever present danger of their trainers seeing them break their diets.

Dany watches as the waiter writes down their order; it's really enough food to feed three, or maybe even four people, but everything on the menu looks so appealing. They sit holding hands under the table, Dan's thumb stroking Dany's hand, knowing that it's sending sparks through his body. It feels so normal, Dany was never sure that he'd actually have this, and they chat away about nothing in particular, it's a nice break from the endless talk of work.

When the food finally arrives there's only just space on the table for all of it. Dan admires it carefully, before devouring an entire pizza, a lasagne and five pieces of garlic bread. Dany's dinner isn't much healthier but it doesn't stop them ordering desserts.

"I'll have a banana split," Dan says with a grin, before saying to Dany, "It has fruit, it's healthy!"

"Screw it, I'll have the chocolate cake!" Dany says and he grins at Dan. "You'll just have to help me work it off tomorrow!" he adds with a wink.

"Don't you mean tonight?" Dan says as he slides his foot up Dany's leg.

Dany groans and says, "I'm too full for sex," while rubbing his stomach.

"Don't eat your cake then."

"Don't make me choose between you and cake. You won't win!" Dany says with a laugh, he's just about to lean in for a kiss when his dessert arrives and the strange look they get from the waiter makes Dany snap back in his seat.

They eat their food in relative silence, Dan's hand has found Dany's under the table and is stroking little circles into the palm of his hand. When Dan has finished eating he groans with how full he is.

"I think you're right mate, too full for sex," Dan laughs. They play rock, paper, scissors to see who will pay the bill, Dany wins, and it's not long before they're back home.

They lie in each other's arms, full and content, Dany grinning at how much he enjoyed his first proper date.


	3. Fun and Games

"Here you go love," Dan says as he hands Dany a plate of food. They're sitting in a fancy house and the sun is shining down on them. Dany's lounging in a comfy chair, watching Dan with a mixture of admiration and confusion as he sits down next to him.

It looks like a couple relaxing at home. If you ignore the fact that they're in full race suits and there's a small army of people recording their every movement. They're shooting a video for one of their sponsors and they've decided that this soap opera style cheesy ad, complete with dialogue straight from a bad porno, is what they want.

After what feels like an eternity they get a little break from filming, retreating to a little room at the back of the house where they've left their clothes.

"I'll give you my champion's mayonnaise," Dan smirks as they both collapse in a fit of giggles, they've spent all morning trying not to laugh every time Dan says 'champion's mayonnaise' but it just sounds wrong.

"Oh yes. Give it to me," Dany says, his normal monotone voice only serves to make this funnier but then his hands are reaching out for the zip on Dan's race suit, using it to drag him in for a kiss. It's a passionate kiss and as their lips dance Dany's hands make quick work of removing Dan's race suit so that his hard cock is exposed.

He drops to his knees and takes all of Dan's thick cock into his mouth, sucking away as Dan bites on his finger to stop him moaning out loud. It only takes a couple of minutes and Dan's coming into his mouth with a little whine. Dany smiles up at him and Dan says, "How was my champion's mayonnaise?"

Dany just rolls his eyes before dragging Dan into a passionate kiss, "You tell me."

*****

"I just want to stay in bed with you all day," Dany sighs. They've got a full day of publicity in the form of a garden party. It's meant to be fun but for Dany he'd rather curl up with a good book, or his boyfriend.

"It'll be fun, I'll make sure of that," Dan says, planting a kiss on Dany's cheek before heading to the shower.

Dany listens to the sound of the water running and eventually relents, dragging himself out of bed before joining Dan in the shower. There's not time for anything fun but it's nice to just to be washed by Dan, it's so intimate and satisfying that it allows him to forget all his worries for a brief period.

Once they're dried, Dan sets about finding their team shirts and sponsor gear, it wouldn't be a media event without them wandering about like giant billboards. Luckily the wear the same size shirt but it's a pain trying to find the label in the trainers, Dany's feet are slightly bigger, but not so big that it's obvious which shoes are whose.

Dan admires himself in the mirror before saying, "I never thought we'd be this kind of couple mate." Dany face crinkles in confusion and Dan adds, "One of those couples that wear matching outfits!" Dan's laugh is infectious and Dany already feels better about the day.

As they drive to the factory to Dan comes up with a plan to make the day more bearable. "Every autograph is one point, every selfie five points and every interview ten points," Dan says with a grin, "and whoever has the most points gets to top tonight." The grin reaches epic proportions and Dany's trying to focus on driving, rather than letting his mind drift to the thought of getting to top Dan for the first time. He's curious but he's not really found the right words to ask Dan about the possibility, even though he's made a few comments that would suggest that he's open to the idea.

Dany swallows slowly, his normal reflexes seem to be unable to function with all the adrenaline and lust surging through his veins. It takes all of his effort to will his erection down and pay attention to the road. Traffic is slow and Dany gets a little bit more time to make sure there's no obvious signs of his arousal as he strolls into the factory.

The rest of the day is a blur, endless photos and interviews, everyone wanting something from him. A stream of ever increasing numbers are the only conscious thought that he has as he performs for the media. His eyes are drawn to Dan all day, not that it makes much of a difference from usual but this time he's watching how popular he is with the fans.

When they're finally home and out of their team clothes Dan sits on the sofa next to Dany, both wearing just their boxers as the heat is stifling. Dan's grin is wide as he stares at Dany, awaiting a response. When Dany says nothing Dan speaks, "I got three hundred and twelve. What about you?"

Dany considers lying, there's no way of knowing what the other got, but it doesn't feel right. Even though it's a trivial thing they're always honest with each other, sometimes to the point that it's considered harsh, but it's better that than lying.

"I got two hundred and seventy-six," Dany says, and although he tries to hide the disappointment he sounds a little deflated. All day he's been thinking about what it would be like to fuck Dan, feel him tight around his cock, hear him moan in pleasure as he's filled.

"Mate, it's just a game," Dan says, as he stares into Dany's eyes, "You know you only have to say the word and I'll do anything for you."

Dany smiles at the sound of that, before lunging towards Dan for a kiss, straddling him until Dan picks him up and carries him to the bed. It's not often that Dany gets to feel small, but somehow Dan manages it.

Dan lays him down on the bed before removing his boxers, not hesitating before taking all of him into his mouth, opening him up as he sucks away, making sure not to let him come yet. Dany's grabbing at the sheets in frustration, moaning and writhing, "I want to ride your cock," he yells and Dan wastes no time in lubing up his cock and getting into position. Dan watches in amazement as Dany sinks down on to him, his hands resting on Dan's shoulders. The way Dany compresses his lips is beautiful and when Dan's all the way inside, his mouth falls open allowing Dan to suck on his lips.

The kisses jolt Dany into action, he starts off slow but as his orgasm builds his movements get more and more frantic, his lithe body perfection in the evening light. The sweat glints off his pale body, giving him a wonderful glow.

"I'm close," Dany moans, and Dan goes to reach for his cock. The slight shift in angle hits Dany's prostate and has him coming hard, spurting come all over Dan's chest as he clenches around Dan, bringing him to orgasm.

Dan holds Dany's limp body as they lie breathless and sated, lazy kisses exchanged as Dan tries to encourage Dany to the bath, and after that they snuggle up for the night with takeaway and movie. A well-earned treat after a long day.


	4. Great Britain

Dan's always good with the media, it's a skill that Dany's envious of and all attempts to get Dan to share his secret has ended with Dan saying that 'he's just a natural'.

Dany's lurking at the back of the media room in the motorhome, it's where the team holds all their press conferences and there's enough people assembled and focused on Dan that Dany can peer round the door and watch. No-one's noticed him, no-one except Dan, who's putting on a show just for him, stretching his arms as he answers the questions with ease. Flashing those toned biceps in Dany's direction and giving him a knowing stare, he sees the effect he's having on Dany; his eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open, tongue poking out just a little.

Dan steps up his game, arching his back as he stretches and Dany's gasp is audible over the hubbub of journalists, for Dan at least. He's grinning as he thanks everyone for their time, only Dany would know that this isn't his usual cheery grin, but the grin that he has when he's about to get some quality time with his boyfriend. As he gets back into the private part of the motorhome he sees Dany being whisked away, probably to yet another media commitment. He sighs but it's only the beginning of the weekend, they'll have plenty of chances to spend time with each other.

*****

Saturday rolls around and the Dans are just hanging around the garage. The time between FP3 and qualifying is strange; the drivers want a break so that they're rested for the all-important afternoon session but there's very little to do apart from lurk in the garage so time starts to drag, and quickly. Unless they've been unfortunate and had an incident in the morning, in which case the break becomes a desperate rush against the clock.

Dan's had almost no time alone with Dany at all, team personnel and Dany's trainer have all managed to interrupt their attempts at a little bit of quality time together. And now he's watching Dany make those faces across the garage at him, all pouty lips and fluttering eyelashes, so he's retaliating by eating a banana in an impractical but seductive manner. He's running his lips over the tip of the banana, then deep throating it before each bite, watching as Dany stares at him with eyes, and other things, bulging.

Dany's standing with his hands covering the bulge in his race suit in a coy manner. Trying to look natural as people swarm around him, including the never-ending stream of photographers all looking for that perfect shot. Dany's just hoping that people won't notice the strange look on his face or will think it's one of the many strange faces that he pulls.

The time has come to get into the car and Dany's thinking of the least sexy thing he can imagine, Christian shaving his legs, to make sure that there's no sign of his arousal when the engineer straps him into the car.

*****

Dan had thought about trying to sneak out and see Dany this evening but their rooms aren't even on the same floor and he's exhausted from all the post qualifying media things that he's had to do. But a hug from Dany would be perfection right now, so he's pulling on his shoes when there's a knock at his door. His heart is racing, he's hoping it's Dany but when he opens the door it's Simon, his race engineer, wanting to go over data for tomorrow.

"Sorry, were you going somewhere?" Simon asks. He's seen that Dan's got his shoes on.

"No, just back, haven't had a chance to sit down," Dan says, it's almost the truth. He ushers Simon into the room and puts himself into 'work mode' to prepare for the race, they've got a lot of work to do if they're going to get some good points from tenth place on the grid.

It's late when Simon leaves, happy that they've got the best possible strategy for the race. Dan checks his phone and sees that Dany has sent him a text saying _Sweet dreams comrade_. It would be cruel to wake him up so Dan sends him a quick reply before drifting off to sleep, phone still in his hand.

*****

The race wasn't great for either of them, but at least Dany got some good points by finishing sixth. Dan's engine decided to end its life in a spectacular fashion, bringing his race to a sudden end.

There's endless data to go over to try and figure out what happened but Dan can feel Dany's presence. He's nearby. As the night drags on and the people drift away, Dan becomes aware that everyone seems to have gone home, everyone except Dany. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his whole body is primed in anticipation for Dany's touch.

Dan gasps when Dany pulls down his collar, soft lips trailing kisses along the back of his neck, working their way up to nibble on his ear before whispering, "Come home, I'll help you forget all about it."

"I like the sound of that, mate." Dan twists so that their lips meet and he grabs Dany's hips, guiding him to his lap. "Maybe you should bend me over the car and fuck me senseless."

"I like the sound of that, mate," Dany says, before standing up and pulling Dan to his feet. His mind is racing, he wants to make this good for Dan and he's aware that he doesn't have any experience but he's found that enthusiasm always seems to make up for it.

Dany pulls him into a messy kiss, it's their raw passion taking over and Dany backs him over to where the car is sitting, before twisting him around at the last minute. Dan sprawls over the car, back arched and Dany slips down his trousers just enough to reveal his perfect toned ass.

It takes only a couple of minutes of Dany licking at Dan's exposed hole before Dan grows impatient, "Hurry up and fuck me."

Dany spits into his hand, hoping that it will be sufficient, he couldn't bear it if he hurt Dan. "You want this?" he asks, Dan replies by pushing back against Dany's waiting cock, lining the tip up ready for Dany to make his move. Dany pushes in with hesitant movements but Dan's already willing him deeper, he's amazed by how tight he is and yet how well they fit together, like they were meant to be.

"There mate." Dan's knuckles are white where he's gripping the edge of the cockpit, his pained moans echo around the empty garage as he begs for more. He's arching back onto Dany's cock, positioning his body so that Dan can get what he wants. "Make me come with your cock."

Dany can't refuse him and he steps up his pace, every gasp and moan encouraging him, confident that it feels as good for Dan as it does for him. Dan's knees buckle under him as his orgasm takes over him, come spurting onto the side of the car. Dany's trying to hold him up but the way Dan twitches around him pushes Dany over the edge and he ends up slumped over Dan as he gasps for breath, the aftershocks of his own orgasm leaving him limp.

Dan's slumped in his lap, they're an awkward pile of limbs as Dany kisses Dan over and over again, Dany making sure that he's okay. "Good?"

"Perfect."


	5. Funeral for a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set around the time of Jules' funeral and the Hungarian GP, with all the tributes to Jules. I know this is still upsetting for a lot of people so please don't read this if it's a difficult subject for you.  
> I wrote this mainly so that I could get all my feelings about it out in a constructive way.
> 
> You will always be in our hearts #ciaoJules

 

"Thanks for coming with me," Dan says, it's been a long day and the grief in the air surrounds them like a fog. Dan's back at his home in Monaco, but it's not in good circumstances. He and Dany have just been to the funeral of a close friend and it's all hitting home now.

Dany's sitting on the sofa with Dan's head resting on his lap, he's stroking his hair as he talks, trying to reassure him that it will be alright without knowing himself if it will be.

"It's going to be strange racing this weekend."

"We'll make him proud," Dan says, his tear rimmed eyes welling up again.

"We will."

 

**Hungary**

Dany's choking back the tears, glad that he can pull his visor down and block everything out, he's been putting a brave face on it all day now but the tribute, as touching as it was, brought all the memories flooding back. The sadness takes over his soul but he knows the second those lights go out all of his attention will be on one thing and one thing only – racing.

Sixty-nine laps fly by. He passes the chequered flag and it's not until his engineer comes onto the radio that it dawns on him that he's second, not just on the podium but second!

Dany's elated at his victory, but now the helmet is off the sadness is closing in again. He thought that seeing Dan again would help but once he's been ushered into the pre-podium waiting room, he sees Dan slumped in a chair, fighting back the tears. Dany wants to rush over to him, to hold him, but it would be suspicious so he just lurks nearby, hoping that his presence is enough.

He's trying to smile on the podium but it feels strange and forced, although the team deserve this, they've all worked so hard lately. The media attention afterwards is worse and by the time he gets back to the hotel all he wants is a shower and a hug.

As though Dan was a mind reader, there's a knock on the door the second that he steps out of the bathroom. He's ushered into the room and he drags Dany into a big hug, holding him tight as the tears well up in his eyes.

"How are you doing, mate?" Dan asks.

"I thought I'd be happy, but I'm just sad that Jules isn't here to see this."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
